Angels
by Dozen and One Stars
Summary: Sitting in a field are Winry and Ed. They start talking. What comes out of a few questions? Oneshot.


Angels

_Disclaimer: I don't own FMA._

Ed and Winry were lying in a field in their hometown the sky was filled with rain clouds, indicating it might rain later. Ed had once again damaged his auto mail and had to come back to his childhood home to get it fixed. Taking a break from working on his leg Winry dragged Ed on a walk. Before long they stopped and collapsed into the cool grass. While Ed was still lying with his hands behind his head Winry sat up, holding her knees to her chest. They sat there in a comfortable silence.

"Do you think there's a God?"

Ed lazily opened an eye to look at his friend. When Winry turned to look at him he shut them again. "What brought this on?"

Winry shrugged as she turned her attention to the trees. "I was just thinking. So do you believe in God?"

"No."

"Why not?"

Ed sat up and looked in the direction Winry was staring. "Because there's no proof. No one's ever really seen God so how can he exist? The trees, the sun, and this grass we can see it. We can't see God so how can we be so sure he's really there?"

Winry turned her head so she could look at Ed when she talked. "What about heaven and hell? Do you think there's a heaven? An Afterlife? A paradise for those who faithful and good? A lifetime of fire for those who had sinned?"

"I really can't say. Personally I don't think so. I mean God is supposed to judge whether you're worthy of heaven or hell right? So if there is no God there's no one there to judge you. So I don't think there's a heaven either." Explained Ed as he continued looking out into the trees. "And hell… I think that's what we're alive for. For some living is a self induced hell."

Winry guessed that Ed was referring to himself when he said that last part but didn't voice her thought instead she asked another question. "What do you think of angels?"

"How do you mean?"

"What are your thoughts on angels? Do they only live in heaven or do they walk among us here on Earth? Or do they exist at all."

Ed sighed and continued staring out into the open. "I think angels are a nice thought but they don't really exist. It's cool to think it but in reality they're not there. Just a ray of hope for people to believe in. Like God and heaven angles bring comfort for those with nothing left but they aren't really there. I mean have you ever met an angel?"

Winry turned he head to the sky and smiled before she began to speak. "I have."

Ed turned to stare at his friend. Then he looked at her doubtfully. "Come on Winry I thought we were being serious here."

"I am being serious."

"I found it very hard to believe that you met a real live angel." Ed snorted. "So tell who is this mysterious angel you meet?"

"Angels."

"What?" Ed was confused.

"I said angels as in more than one. I've met more than one angel." Winry closed her eyes as she rested her head on her knees. "You have too. There everywhere you just have to know what to look for and where to look."

"Really? Then who are these angels?"

"Mrs. Hughes… Aunt Pinako…your mother. They're all angels in their own way. Mrs. Hughes takes care of Elicia and her husband. She married him even though he's in the military. She married him even though she knew that he might not exist tomorrow. Aunt Pinako might not seem like it but she's a guardian angel. She's watching over you, me and Al. Making sure we grow up right."

"And my mother?" Ed said a little shakily.

Winry opened her eyes and smiled softly at Ed. "She's you mother Ed. You'd have to be blind not to see she's an angel. Who gave birth to you and Al while crying tears of joy? Who supported you learning alchemy? Who took care of you through sickness and injury? There are many things she did that are long forgotten and she did it all for you two. To make you're lives good. If that isn't an angel I don't know what is."

Tears started to well up in Ed's eyes as he tried to hold them back but a few escaped down his cheek. Dripping onto the grass.

Winry unwrapped her arms from around her legs. Reaching out she placed her right hand on his shoulder. "It's okay to cry you know. It's better to let the pain out rather than bottle it up. If you keep trying to lock it all up it'll make yourself sick."

Ed turned towards Winry and cautiously wrapped his arms around her waist. At her comfort and encouragement he finally broke down. Hugging her tighter he dropped his head to her chest and cried. In return Winry embraced Ed and gently ran her fingers through is hair. After a few minutes she started singing softly as the clouds let loose and it started drizzling.

"_There're holes in the floors of Heaven  
and her tears are pouring down.  
That's how you know she's watching  
Wishing she could be here now.  
And sometimes if you're lonely  
Just remember she can see.  
There're holes in the floors of Heaven  
and she's watching over you and me._"


End file.
